The Wedding, a Sister, her Approval, and her Love
by From Alice With Love
Summary: Gilbert thought that all he needed to do was to show up and be nice. Oh, was he wrong. I suck at summaries, better than it sounds. R


**A/N: Hallo, I'm back for my short (extremely fruking long) brake. If you read the last story I read before I posted it; I'm sorry for the assault on your eyes and brain. I wrote it at like, two in the morning and had no clue where I was even going with it. So I restarted with a new concept. So enjoy...unless it sucks as bad as the last one...the I'm sorry...yea.**

* * *

Gilbert sighed at he watched he girlfriend of three years as she stared at the gate nervously. The albino thought about the whole reason he was there. His mind wandered back to three weeks ago when he asked the most important question of his life.

~~~~~~~~This Flash Back Is Brought To You By Hetaoni... WHY HETAONI? WHY?~~~~~~~~

_Gilbert looked at Avril nervously. Her black, waist length hair was pulled into a messy pony tail. Her icy blue eyes shone with excitement as she watched the giraffes play. She loved giraffes, so he thought this would be the best place to ask. He had finally thought after dating for three years, eight weeks, 11 days, 5 hours, 53 minuets; it would be the perfect time. He was going to ask her to marry him. "Avril." He said, his German accent thick._

_"Yes?" She asked in her adorable French accent._

_Gilbert got on one knee. _

_He pulled out a little velvet box the same color as her eyes. _

_"Will you marry me?" he asked in a hushed tone._

_Avril's eyes filled with tears. "YES!" She exclaimed. "A THOUSAND TIMES! YES!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly._

_Gilbert was floating on a cloud of happiness...until the thunder shook it._

_"But first," She said seriously. "You have to get approval." _

_"...Wat?"_

* * *

When he first got this news he was in utter shock. He had already met her parents, her brother and cousin (who happened to be two of his best friends), and everyone else who was important. Who else would there be to meet? Her best friend since the age of 11. Apparently after college she moved to Italy, whereas Avril moved to Canada. In fact, the day they met was the day Avril said goodbye to her best friend.

All these years they kept in touch with each other. And never once, did she think of bringing this up to the poor albino. Gilbert's self thrown pity party was interrupted by loud yelling in what sounded like Italian.

"_Cosa intendi che non sai che erano che sono?!" _An angry voice yelled. "_Beh lei non dirmi esattamente dove vuoi essere permenente di destra! Non vedo che stai cercando lin Lovi!" _A feminine voice yelled back. Avril's eyes became noticeably happier once she heard it. "That's them!" She squealed as se ran towards the yelling. "_W-Warte auf mich!" _Gilbert yelled as he ran over his overly happy fiancée.

He watched helplessly she glomped a girl who couldn't be over 5'2". She was vary small. Her red hair framed her overly pale face and reached her knees. Her eyes were hidden behind darkly tinted sunglasses. The sides of her mouth were quirked into a small smile. She looked vary familiar to Gilbert, but he couldn't quiet place her. he saw them convers, but was to far away to her what they were saying. It went on like this until Avril pointed at him. The small girl looked at him, instantly her jaw dropped. _'Keseese! She must be gawking at my awesome hotness!' _Gilbert thought arrogantly. Then her sunglasses came off. Silver eyes.

"YOUR ENGAGED TO _MEIN BRUDER?!_" She yell/asked.

* * *

**WHAT TIME IS IT?**

**TRANSLATION TIME~**

___Cosa intendi che non sai che erano che sono?! -_ Italian - What do you mean don't know where they are?!

_Beh lei non dirmi esattamente dove vuoi essere permenente di destra! Non vedo che stai cercando lin Lovi!_ - Italian - Well she didn't tell me exactly where they were standing! I don't see you looking for them Lovi!

_W-Warte auf mich! - _German - W-wait for me!

_MEIN BRUDER?! - _German - My brother?!

**Hehe...yea...these are probably all wrong...I used the iTranslate app. I don't trust it... at all**

* * *

**A/N: Yea, sorry about the suckyness. And the grammar. And spelling. And over all story.**

**Welp, I don't own Hetalia.**

**But I own the (terrible) plot and Oc's.**

**That's all for now.**

**R&R, but no flames please.**

** From Alice, With Love**


End file.
